Just us Girls
by DixonVixen93
Summary: One night. One bottle of wine. Unexpected results. Jane/Maura


**Hi everyone, this is my first venture into the fandom so please be nice. **

**Just to warn you all, I've only seen the first two episodes of the Second Season, if I don't get something right, I'm terribly sorry.**

**I do not own Rizzoli & Isles.**

_**Just us Girls**_

Dr. Maura Isles wasn't one to be rough around the edges. She had her own style and quirks, just as every other human being would. The M.E. had drinks every now and then, but only for special occasions. And tonight was a special occasion. No, not a birthday or an anniversary, just a random occasion that Maura needed a drink some kind of bad.

She was having trouble with dating… again. This last guy she tried to hit it off with was a complete jerk. His name was Kent Greene and he just started working in the morgue. Maura was curious over this one and cross examined him on their lunch break. By the end of the shift, he had convinced her to go on a date.

The date started out fine, a fancy restaurant, a few flirty giggles here and there. Everything seemed fine until the blonde tried to get him to leave after taking her home. He was expecting some sporadic one night stand. Maura declined in disdain. However, this guy wouldn't take no for an answer, he tried everything to get her to agree, she just wouldn't do it. She finally threatened to stab him in the jugular with a sharp pencil. At that point, he left for good.

Ergo Maura's want to sulk around in her pajamas with a bottle of wine. The M.E. went to the store and bought a bottle of the very best red wine. She has planned on staying at home and watching movies, but as she thought about it, going to Jane's apartment sounded a lot more satisfying.

She parked her car and unbuckled her seat belt. Maura stretched her hand out to grab her purse from the passenger seat. Even at midnight, the traffic around the apartment complex was fierce. As the blonde walked on the sidewalk, the passing cars raced by her. She climbed the stairs and made a beeline for Jane's apartment.

She approached the door and knocked politely. Within a minute, her best friend opened the door and stared back at her in confusion; "Maur, what are you doing here?" she stepped aside and let the blonde in.

"Can't I come by to see a friend?" Maura responded with a question.

"At midnight?" Jane asked, not sure of what to think.

The M.E. stood in the middle of her friend's living room and sat her purse down on the couch. Jane followed her to which they stood side by side; "Do you remember that guy, Kent?" the blonde asked.

"The guy you went on a date with?" Jane questioned, folding her arms across her chest.

Maura gave her a look as she sat down on the couch gently; "The date we shall never speak of."

"That bad huh?" the detective asked as she plopped down next to the blonde.

"You have no idea," Maura started, gaining a look from Jane. She then lifted the bottle of wine from inside her bag; "So bad I bought a bottle of red wine!"

"Okay, how about we go into the kitchen and we can talk this out," Jane prompted, rising to her feet.

Maura looked up and gave her a pathetic pout; "Can I bring my wine?"

Jane chuckled in spite of her friend; "Yes Maura, the wine can come too."

The blonde nodded and clutched the bottle to her chest as they walked into the kitchen.

Maura put the bottle down and walked over to the cabinet where she retrieved two glasses. She walked over to Jane and put both glasses on the table.

The brunette unscrewed the cork to the bottle and poured contents into the glasses; "So do you want to start explaining your horrible date?"

The M.E. sat down and swished the wine around in the glass; "It's almost too horrible to talk about. Everything was going fine until he decided that defiling my body is the best way to go."

Jane was downing some of the wine when she heard Maura say that. She practically choked on the liquid; "He did what?"

"He tried to undress me the moment we got in my apartment!" Maura said.

"Well Maur, you are the one that is always telling me how good sex is for you," Jane said, downing the rest of the glass.

"Jane! Wine isn't like your beer. You're not supposed to chug it in five minutes," Maura started; "And I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that last part. As my best friend, aren't you supposed to defend my honor or something?"

Jane looked back at the blonde and got up. She headed to the refrigerator and pulled a bottle of beer out; "I'll beat the guy's ass in the morning, how does that sound Maur?" she then settled back in her chair.

The blonde said; "No violence in the work place. It takes a toll on one's mental psyche," to her brunette friend, patting her on the hand.

"Well if I'm supposed to defend your honor, it doesn't really matter if my psyche- or whatever the hell you just said- is hanging in the balance," Jane said stubbornly. Inside, her heart was racing a mile a minute. Hearing Maura's story about Kent trying to… it just set her off. It was already established that she and Maura loved each other- they were best friends after all. However, now-a-days, Jane re-looked using _best friend, love, _and _Maura _in the same sentence.

Maura took a dainty sip of her wine, she totally ignored Jane's comment and replied; "God, I can't believe what horrible taste I have in men!"

"Hey, you're the one who picks em, Maura." Jane responded.

Again, she ignored her comment and rambled on; "You know, sometime I just think, get over guys all together!"

"Yeah?" Jane asked, getting what felt like a little bit of hope stick to her stomach.

"I've tried girls sure. But then my adopted mother thought it was just a phase. I guess I should just give up on love period," Maura paused, a solemn look on her face. However, within a moment her frown was upgraded into a smile as she took a hold of Jane's hand; "Look on the bright side though, I've always got you!"

Jane smiled genuinely at the blonde; "Yeah, yeah you do," she squeezed her hand and suddenly wished Maura would mean that in a love-love way instead of a friend-love way. She would like to think that she meant it that way- only she just doesn't recognize it yet.

However, there was _something _that Jane was being totally oblivious to. Maura felt the same way, but somehow she just couldn't tell.

The blonde made a slight whine and lied her head against Jane's shoulder, linking her arm through hers.

Jane's eyes looked at Maura to which she started in a whisper; "Hey, at least you don't have to worry about that guy anymore."

The detective could feel the M.E. shrug; "Actually, I do when we go back to work tomorrow."

"He tries to give you any trouble, any at all, don't hesitate to call me down there," Jane said protectively.

"I'll seriously take that into consideration," Maura said, laughing a bit.

Her laugh was like music to Jane, the next noise she heard, wasn't so musical. She could hear the blonde sniffling; "Hey, hey Maur, why're you crying?"

"I'm not crying, this wine just has a _really_ strong taste," Maura started sitting up a bit to take the bottle in her hand; "Remind me to never buy this brand again!"

Jane had to resist the urge to sigh; "So I guess you wanna sleep over?"

"Well no, you can just send me on my lonely way…" Maura teased.

"Alright, alright. You can stay," Jane said.

"Yay!" Maura cheered.

Jane knew that she was in for a long night. A long night was right, not that it was a bad thing though. The detective got up from her seat and said; "Make yourself at home, I'm gonna go shower."

"Okay," Maura called out to Jane as she walked passed her. The M.E. threw away the empty bottle of beer her friend had been drinking and set her bottle of wine on the kitchen counter, she would decide what to do about it later.

After that, the blonde raided the drawer Jane had set aside for Maura's things, it was always kept packed, you never knew when she would show up. She found a simple blue nightgown and changed into it. Taking the remote to Jane's TV, she began to surf through the channels as she rested on her friend's bed.

When Jane came out of the shower, she found Maura sound asleep. With a smile, she lied down next to the blonde. The detective scoffed a bit when she saw that Maura had been watching the Discovery Health Network. Jane grabbed the remote from the blonde's side of the bed.

As if she knew, Maura said; "Don't you even think about changing my channel."

Jane had been prepared to either turn off the TV and go to bed or see what random late night movies were on. The dark haired woman looked back at the M.E. and spoke; "I thought you were asleep."

The blonde blinked a few times; "I thought I was going to sleep, but the sleep just never came."

"It is late Maur, maybe we should both try to rest," Jane suggested.

"No, I want to finish watching this show!" Maura fought on.

"Your eyes were closed a few minutes ago, how could you be watching it with your eyes closed?" the detective questioned.

"I can still hear it Jane," Maura answered, turning her head to give her friend a look.

Jane laughed as she secretly questioned her friend's sanity; "Okay well after this, I'm going to bed."

"You can go to sleep now," Maura suggested.

"I can't sleep in a noisy room, Maur," Jane replied.

Maura gave her an _'are you kidding me?' _look; "Since when?"

"Since forever?" Jane said in a questioning tone.

"I think you're just trying to make me feel guilty, Jane," Maura said in a toying tone, crossing her arms in the process.

"Just shut up and watch your damn show," Jane slightly grumbled.

"Language!" Maura reprimanded.

The dark haired woman took a deep breath; "I'm sorry, I'm a grump."

"Yes you are but it's okay," the blonde said as she patted Jane on the shoulder.

Jane smiled a bit; "Thanks… I think."

"Anytime, now be quiet please, the show's back on," Maura said as she her eyes were glued onto the screen.

The detective just shook her head and turned her attention to the TV.

This show was one of Maura's all time favorites. Jane constantly told her to stop watching it though- it made her cry every episode. It was about an M.E. who specifically solved the cause of death in unusual cases. Jane never really got into it, she watched it just to have a happy Maura, now though, things became a little more close to home.

The corpse once was Melinda Harvey, a cop for the Texan Police Force. She died unexpectedly at age 32, leaving a life partner behind. At the sound of that, an uneasy feeling set in Jane's stomach. She looked over at the blonde next to her who was already getting misty eyed.

The story continued to tell Miss Harvey's last day alive. Dramatization provided a look into the day, Melinda had taken her girlfriend, Jillian out on a four-day cruise. Everything seemed normal up until the time Melinda left their room for a snack… she wasn't seen until 3 days later. Unfortunately, that trip cost the cop her life.

What was so eerie about this was that it caused both Jane and Maura to think. No one lives forever, it's not a time to second-guess yourself, or anyone else for that matter. _Carpe diem _came to Maura's mind, whereas _Seize the day _came to Jane's. Either way, they weren't about to let that get in the way of what they wanted.

And no matter how much they tried to deny it, it was each other that they wanted.

As the ending credits crawled across the screen, the Medical Examiner turned the TV off. Both Maura and Jane looked at each other.

The brunette was the first to speak. She scooted a little bit closer to the blonde and said with a smile; "You ok, Maur?"

"Oh yeah. You know how I get though," the blonde started, nervousness filled her voice.

Jane nodded to which Maura lied her head on the detective's shoulder. The brunette took in her friend's citrus scent. She wanted to know what it would be like to have the M.E. like this _for real_; "Maura, what are we?" she finally asked.

The blonde gave her a confused look; "What do you mean Jane? We're best friends. Or at least I thought we were," her forehead crinkled with worry as she asked; "We are, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we're best friends, but sometimes," Jane paused, it was on the tip of her tongue. The secret that could make or break their current or any future relationships they might have; "Sometimes, I think maybe we're something more."

Maura lifted her head from it's resting place to look at the brunette; "Oh, Jane, I had no idea you felt _that _way," she said to her friend.

"It's um," the detective started, a smug smirk forming onto her features; "It's all kind of new."

Maura in turn, sat up straight and turned all the way to face Jane. She took the brunette's hand in her own and said gently; "I think you and I both have something to get off our chests."

Squeezing her hand, Jane responded; "Yeah, we do."

The blonde took a deep breath; "How about I go first?"

"Go ahead," Jane spoke, giving her utmost attention.

"Well… I, Maura- do in fact have feelings for you," the blonde's heart was beating excessively fast, she could almost feel her heart beat in her throat.

Jane easily slinked an arm around Maura's waist. Seeing no reluctance in her eyes, the brunette continued; "I don't just have feelings for you Maur, I love you."

The blonde smiled and put a hand on the side of the brunette's face; "Well guess what?" she asked, a slight crackle was heard in her voice.

"What?" Jane asked, looking down at Maura in curiosity.

"I love you too," the blonde spoke before she leaned forward to kiss Jane.

When their lips locked, there was no turning back, they finally captured what they wanted.

**So, for a first Rizzoli & Isles **_**and **_**a first femslash story… how did I do? **


End file.
